You Belong With Me
by RyliasShadow
Summary: My first Songfic, I hope you all enjoy this! The song is "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift, I don't own the song or the characters. Rated T for...suggestive nature, I guess?


Kagome sat in the passenger seat of her friend's car, staring out the window as he drove, his left hand on the steering wheel and his right holding his phone to his pointed ear. She could hear his girlfriend, Kagura, yelling at him on the other end of the phone. Sesshomaru listened silently to Kagura's hysterics about his apparent "attitude problem", and before he could get a word in, she hung up on him. He hit his brakes and smoothly stopped a light that had turned red and placed his phone in his lap, glancing at Kagome.

"I am sorry you had to hear that, Kagome." He said softly, his eyes fixed on her knee, unable to look her in the face. He never wanted Kagome to hear that Kagura was angry with him. If he could not even satisfy that whore, he could never hope to please someone like Kagome. What she must think of him…he sighed lightly and looked up at her bright beautiful eyes.

Kagome had been listening intently, hoping that Kagura would dump him for whatever he had done to offend her. She didn't want him hurt, but she did want him available. A song that had been stuck in her head began to replay in her mind before she felt Sesshoumaru's eyes on her and turned to look at him.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset,_

_She's goin' off about something that you said,_

'_Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do…_

Kagome faked a smile at Sesshoumaru as the light turned green and he forced himself to turn back to the road. She didn't know how much it hurt him to look away from her.

"It's ok, Sesshoumaru, don't worry about it." She looked back out her window, her dorm coming into view on her side. She'd have to leave him soon. Not that it mattered to him, he only ever saw her as a friend.

Sesshoumaru frowned lightly. He felt as though everything he did was more and more firmly planting him in Kagome's permanent 'friend' category. She'd never love him…no matter what he tried. Besides, she had someone already. A hanyou, his own brother, no less! He pulled up outside Kagome's dorm and put the car in park just under where he knew her window was on the fifth floor.

She got out and leaned back into the car through the open door.

"Thanks for the ride, Sesshoumaru." She said, giving him a bright smile. Two hearts ached in that moment as their eyes locked; chocolate and amber gold.

"Anytime, Kagome." He replied, and she shut the door, turned away, and headed for her room. He watched her enter the building and sighed heavily.

Kagome entered her dorm room, one she luckily had to herself and sighed. She was so in love with Sesshoumaru, even though she had tried to move on, even accepting Inuyasha when he asked her out. Although that had done more damage than good. Being half brothers, the demon and hanyou saw a lot of each other, and she still was around Sesshoumaru, making it virtually impossible to forget her feelings for him. She turned on her radio and spread her homework out on the desk. The country music station filled her little room with a slow love song, but it still didn't seem to block out the mantra in her head that was quite another song.

_I'm in my room; it's a typical Tuesday night,_

_I'm listenin' to the kind of music she doesn't like,_

_And she'll never know your story like I do…_

Kagome couldn't concentrate on her work. The song in her head that she sung for Sesshoumaru in secret was playing in her head so loudly that nothing else could break into her mind. She thought of how she felt for the man she had known for nearly all her life, her best friend, and how much she hated that Kagura for stealing him from her. Could he really not know how she felt for him? How she had always felt for him?

Lost in her thoughts, she hardly realized that the song stuck in her head had just begun to play on the radio. She grinned and turned the volume up, singing along at the top of her lungs…

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers ,_

_Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time!_

Sesshoumaru sat in the parking lot, staring up at her window until the light came on and he knew she was safe in her room. He smiled to himself and pressed the very last button of his preset radio stations. It was a country station that Kagome had introduced him to, the station that he, Inuyasha and Kagome had all listened to together long ago back when they first met and before they began to care about what others thought of them. He now listened to this station in secret, or with Kagome and Inuyasha. He smirked at the thought of the look on Kagura's face if she ever found out he listened to country music. Not only listened to it, but could play the station for three hours and be able to sing along to every song that played, and recite at least half the commercials. A beautiful song was playing, and he sang along with a wide smile and thoughts of Kagome.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you!_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see…_

_You belong with me! You belong with me…_

As Kagome danced in her room and Sesshoumaru pulled out of the parking lot, they sang together unknowingly, each for the other. As he left, he didn't notice another car pull up behind him and take the place he had just left. The driver got out and headed right into the building, climbing the stairs to Kagome's room.

Kagome had her music up so high that she almost didn't hear the knocking on her door. She turned it back down and opened the door to a little surprise.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here? I thought you were at work." She said and stepped back to allow him inside. He took the invitation silently and sat down on the edge of her bed. She locked the door and sat at her desk, watching him. Something was wrong…he hadn't said a word to her yet, hadn't touched her, and now was staring at his hands in his lap.

"Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" She asked. Her boyfriend's behavior was really worrying her…but why was her heart thundering in anticipation? Inuyasha sighed and looked up at her, his puppy ears not flat against his head, but not standing tall either. He looked awkward and almost ashamed as he gazed at her.

"Kagome…I want you to answer me something, and I want you to answer me truthfully." He said. Kagome nodded.

"Of course, Inu."

"How do you feel about…well, about Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome blinked, startled. She had not expected…that at all! She didn't know what to say. Back in grade school, Inuyasha had known that she had a crush on Sesshoumaru…did Inu know that it hadn't gone away, but in fact, grown stronger?

"Uh…why do you…?" Kagome began, but Inuyasha cut her off sharply.

"I see how you look at him, how you've always looked at him, and I know you well enough to know you're not happy with me. I know you look at me and wish I was him. I just want you to say it." He looked less awkward now, he looked angry. Kagome groaned inwardly. She had hurt him…

"I…I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but…I love Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha blinked at her, eyes wide.

"You love him?" He asked. Kagome stared down at the floor as she nodded.

Inuyasha, who had not expected the L word, took a moment to regain his composure. He had heard what he needed to, and now he could go on with what he had come here for.

"So…why aren't you with him?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Surprised at his less-than-hurt tone, Kagome looked him full in the face.

"You're not upset?" She asked sharply. He smirked.

"I've always known, Kagome, I had just hoped that I could change it. I learned days after I asked you out that I couldn't, though. I'm alright, really, but seeing you this unhappy is killing me. You're my best friend, Kagome. You have been since we met in grade school. I care about you more than you know, and I can't see you this way."

Kagome sighed.

"It doesn't matter, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru doesn't feel like that about me. That's why I'm not with him, he'd never want me." She said, hopelessly. Inuyasha smirked again.

"I don't think it's as bad as all that, Kagome. I know my brother. He hasn't talked to me, really talked to me, since I asked you out." Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other, Kagome's face blank, and Inuyasha smirking deeply.

"You don't think…"

"I can't say for sure, Kagome, but I can say nothing ventured, nothing gained. You're already sure he'll say no, so there's nothing you can lose by trying anyway." Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"My pride!" Kagome said loudly. "He'll never want to see me again, and then I can't even be close to him." Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I still think you should try, but while we're together, I'm in your way. I've come here to tell you that I think we should start seeing other people, and I know you have someone in mind." He said lightly. Kagome smirked.

"Oh yeah? Do you have someone else in mind, too?" She asked slyly. Inuyasha flushed at once.

"No! Uh, I mean…maybe…" Inuyasha rubbed his arm awkwardly, his face red with embarrassment. Kagome laughed.

"Well, I'll tell you what…I'll try to tell Sesshoumaru how I feel if you'll tell Kikyo how you feel…ok?" Kagome and Inuyasha laughed together, and he held open his arms for her. She stood and took him in a tight hug. After a moment, they broke apart and Inuyasha announced that it was time for him to get going. As he pulled the door open, he glanced back at his now ex-girlfriend.

"A good way to start would be to tell him you have a copy of that picture framed on your nightstand." Inuyasha said in a teasing tone and left the room laughing lightly.

Kagome flushed and looked over at the picture in question. She sat on her bed and took the framed picture in her hands. She, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had all gone downtown to accompany Sesshoumaru for his birthday, and everyone but her had gotten drunk for the festivities. Sango was taking a picture of Kagome when Sesshoumaru, quite inebriated, had decided he wanted to be in the shot too. The picture was snapped just as he had thrown his arms around her and bared his gleaming fangs at the camera in a wide grin. Kagome was caught somewhere between shock and hilarity, laughing at his attitude. Somehow, everything had stayed in pretty good focus and the picture had turned out great. As he lay hung over in bed the next day, she had brought him a copy of it in a nice frame, as proof that he had actually smiled.

Kagome sighed and set it back on the nightstand. She had all weekend to finish her homework, and decided she'd try to get some sleep. Perhaps she would have a good dream tonight...

Saturday started off sunny and hot for fall, and the rays of the late morning sun shone into Sesshoumaru's room through his open window. He rolled over and saw the framed picture of the one night he had indulged in the "teen thing" and had drunk himself into a stupor that had nearly ruined everything. Tackling Kagome had been the first of several spontaneous things he had done that night, things that threatened to reveal to everyone how he felt about her. He wondered if that had changed how she thought of him for the worse…he doubted it. Had she not presented him that picture the next morning? Or was that just pity?

He growled unhappily and sat up in bed, thoughts of her would be the end of him. Why couldn't he just talk to her? That's right…Kagura and Inuyasha stood in his way. He looked at his phone to discover a text was waiting for him. He read it and found it to be from Kagome, inviting him out for a walk in the park they liked off campus. He smiled and stood, agreeing to meet her there and looking around for something to wear.

Kagome had walked out to the park already, liking the place enough to go there even if Sesshoumaru couldn't make it. She strolled through the few trees that littered the grassy hills outside the play set surrounded by sand. She loved spending time outside, and this park was a place that she and her two dog demon friends loved to frequent in their youth. She could see Sesshoumaru walking towards the park, as he didn't live far from it, and she headed towards his position.

Sesshoumaru saw her walking towards him and felt the breath leave him. She usually did that to him, not that anyone could tell. His usual cold mask fooled most everyone he knew. The only ones that could break it were his brother or the woman he loved, the woman walking toward him with a deceivingly bright smile on her face. As the two crossed paths, she turned on her heel and fell in step beside him, the two headed back towards the grassy hills and park benches on the other side. They greeted each other warmly, and fell into simple conversation about Kagome's papers that she should have done the night before. Sesshoumaru watched her and heard a song playing in his head as he did; the song from last night, the one he now associated with Kagome.

_Walkin' the streets with you_

_And your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinkin'_

_This is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench,_

_Thinkin' to myself ;_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

It was easy, sitting and laughing with her over any little thing they could speak of, and they did. They spoke of anything and everything together, and he never laughed as easily as he did at her side. He had an arm across the back of the bench they shared, his left ankle resting on his right knee. Kagome was beaming at him as they talked, singing within her own head, still unable to tell him how she felt.

_And you've got a smile_

_That could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while_

_Since she brought you down_

_You're so fine, I know you better than that…_

_Hey, whatcha doin' with a girl like that?_

Then, as if on cue, Kagura happened by with the rest of the cheerleading squad at her heels, each walking their trimmed and decorated white poodles.

"Sesshoumaru! Come on, babe, we're heading to the mall, and I want you with me." She said, taking his free arm and pulling on him. Sesshoumaru flashed Kagome an apologetic look, and allowed himself to be swept away by Kagura and her giggling girlfriends.

Kagome watched him go with a pang in her heart; he still didn't know how she felt for him, and he still had Kagura, who gave Kagome a warning glare over her shoulder as she clung to Sesshoumaru's arm. Kagome sang aloud to herself as they left, forgetting about demon hearing.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time!_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you!_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see…_

_You belong with me!_

Sesshoumaru couldn't breathe as Kagura lead him away. He'd heard her right…she had been singing his song, for him! He couldn't believe it! Only Kagura's snort brought him back to earth from where he had been floating in the clouds.

"What a dork, I can't stand her. And she can't even sing, can she?" She and her squad laughed at Kagome's expense, unaware of how Sesshoumaru bristled and bit back a growl. How dare they speak of Kagome that way! He wanted to throw Kagura from him right then and there and tell her what he really thought of her, that Kagome was an angel and ten times the woman Kagura would ever be. But just as that idea surfaced, another came to mind. He allowed himself a small smile, and let his new plan formulate within his mind. Kagura glanced at him to see the smile, and though he approved of her words about Kagome, therefore snuggled all the closer to him. He fought a cringe, but would allow her this…for now. He let the next line of that wonderful song play in his head, thinking about his newest plan.

_Standing by here,_

_Waiting at your back door,_

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_Baby…you belong with me!_

_You belong with me!_

Night fell that Saturday on a very gloomy Kagome alone in her room. She sat on her bed on the phone with Inuyasha, fighting back her tears.

"He didn't even act like he heard me, and there's no way he didn't, his ears are even better than yours!" She wailed into the phone.

"Hey, cool it with the insults, alright? Don't take it out on me." Inuyasha said, switching the phone to his other ear to rub the one she had just yelled into. Kagome sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"I was right all along…he doesn't feel anything for me, Inu." She fought back sobs and Inuyasha felt his heart sink. Did Sesshoumaru really feel nothing for her? No, he refused to believe it! There was some explanation for this. As he fretted, a knock sounded at his door. He motioned for his roommate, Miroku, to answer it. After another second of trying to console Kagome, Miroku reentered the main room followed by Sesshoumaru.

"Hang on, Kagome…" He said, and set the phone down, storming towards his brother. Miroku, knowing what that look in Inu's eyes meant, jumped between the two at once.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to Kagome, anyway?" Inu-asha hissed, knowing she was still on the phone across the room.

"I was only walking with her in the park, brother, no matter what you may have heard. I'm here for another reason."

"Oh, 'only walking in the park', bullshit, Sesshoumaru, you know what I'm talking about!" Inuyasha growled back at him.

"I assure you, I do not. I am dating Kagura, remember?" Sesshoumaru said with some pain.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Inu snapped. "You need to let Kagome know how you really feel so you can either make her happy, or let her move on!" Sesshoumaru blinked.

"That is why I am here. I would ask you, brother, to…" He hated doing things this way, but he had no choice. "Break up with Kagome. It may hurt you to, but you know I have always felt…strongly for her." He wanted to continue, but he wasn't sure what to say, or how to say it, especially to Inuyasha. Inuyasha gaped at his brother for a moment, before glancing at Miroku, who shrugged at him, confused as all get out.

"Break up with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru gave his half brother a curt nod.

"So that I may attempt to court her myself." He added quietly.

"She didn't tell you? And aren't you dating Kagura, as you just said?" Inu asked suspiciously.

Sesshoumaru's heart leapt in his cheat, but the only emotion that played on his face was a gently arching of an eyebrow.

"That is the least of my problems, and the easiest to rectify…now what did Kagome not tell me?" He asked. Inuyasha took a moment to smirk at Miroku, who grinned back at him. Sesshoumaru growled warningly. Inuyasha tapped a finger to his lips and jerked his head towards the phone still off the hook. Miroku took his cue and snatched it up at once.

"I'm sorry Inu's taking so long, Kagome, he's arguing with the pizza guy about the wrong order, or something." Miroku said into the phone to a softly crying Kagome, who told him she'd keep waiting. She needed her friend right now.

As Miroku set the phone back down, Inuyasha spoke in an undertone to his brother.

"We broke up last night. I though we should see other people. Turns out the feeling was mutual." He said to Sesshoumaru, who raised both eyebrows gracefully.

"Is that a fact? Since you have her on the phone, invite her to the party tonight. Make sure she attends. A surprise will be waiting for her, but do not mention anything of it or myself." Sesshoumaru instructed shortly. Inuyasha waved a hand absently.

"Don't worry, we'll be there. I was going anyway, Kikyo will be there." He said, and returned to

Kagome on the phone. Sesshoumaru quietly invited Miroku and Sango as well; they would enjoy seeing this. After that, he took his leave as Inuyasha spoke to his distraught childhood friend.

"Sorry, Kagome, they wanted to charge me for four larges, and I only ordered three!" He said with a laugh. Kagome growled and Inuyasha corrected himself at once.

"Sorry, sorry, laughing is a bad idea, I know. Hey, I know what'll make you feel better!"

"What?" She snapped.

"There's this party going on here soon, you should come with! Me, Miroku and Sango are all going."

"I don't know if I want to, Inuyasha…" Kagome said sadly.

"Aw, come on, please? We'll make you feel a lot better! I promise. Please?" He asked, giving puppy dog eyes to the wall, as though she was there to see.

Kagome sighed; almost smiling…she could almost see his ears flattening against his head and his begging eyes boring into her. She knew he meant well, and she was sure if she told him to take her home, he would.

"Oh, alright. I'll be ready in a second." She said exasperated but smiling all the same.

Sesshoumaru and Kagura entered the front door of the house where the party for the college goers was taking place. Rock music was blaring through the house, shaking the windows and causing the already drunken partiers to dance into furniture and fall to the floor.

"Ooh, this'll be fun, won't it? I'm sure there are a lot of empty rooms upstairs we could use…" Kagura said with her idea of a seductive voice. Sesshoumaru tried not to cringe, and held back a biting comment that he wouldn't engage in that act with her if she were the last female left alive.

"Let me bring you a drink, you mingle." Sesshoumaru said and slipped out of her arms and into the kitchen. He knew that once she was left to her own devices, she wouldn't bother him for some time. His heart was racing with the anticipation of carrying out his best plan yet. He just needed Kagome to show up.

Inuyasha, Kagome, her friend Sango and her boyfriend Miroku pulled up out front of the crowded noisy house and headed up to the door. Once they pushed inside, Sango and Miroku were pulled away by a few other classmates, and Inuyasha began his search for Kikyo, leaving Kagome alone to wander the masses in the front room. Kagome snorted angrily, furious that her friends had abandoned her at the door like that. She found an empty spot on the couch and flopped down in a huff. After a few angry breaths, someone who reeked of whiskey crashed down into the sofa beside her and threw an arm around her.

"Koga! I didn't expect to see you here." Kagome said. The drunken Koga grinned and pulled Kagome close to his chest.

"Hey, Kagome! Can I convince you to ditch the half breed yet, and go out with a real demon?" He laughed as he swayed where he sat grinning at her. Kagome shook her head with a sigh. Why did she come here again?

"No, Koga, I'm sorry. I'm madly in love with someone else." She admitted in her sorrow. Koga chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Who? I'll kick his ass, and then you'll love me!" Koga said loudly. Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

Sesshoumaru could see her being bothered by the drunken wolf demon on the couch. He was suddenly so nervous that he wanted to forget the whole idea. He frowned and came to his senses at once, heading over to the stereo with a burned CD in his hand.

The music stopped suddenly, and soft white noise filled the room for a long moment. Kagome gave Koga a push and sent him crashing to the floor just as she spotted Sesshoumaru staring out the front window, his back to her and the stereo. Was he ignoring her?

All at once, the white noise was broken by music she recognized at once. It was her song, the one she had been singing secretly for Sesshoumaru for weeks now. It played loudly over the partiers, some of them too drunk to notice the change in music, some pulling faces at the fact that country was playing at a dance party, and a few faces in the crowd were watching Kagome mouth the words to herself. Inuyasha and Kikyo were across the room, looking at her steadily. Sango and Miroku were glancing between her and the window. Kagome hardly noticed as someone else came to her side…someone singing.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm the one that makes you laugh_

_When you know you're about to cry_

Kagome looked up at the singing figure at her side and leapt to her feet. Sesshoumaru caught her arms and held her facing him, his golden eyes boring into hers with all the love he'd never shown her. She stared up at him, confused and appalled that this was happening to her. Was it really happening? Was she dreaming? Or was he holding her, singing the song she had been singing for him for weeks now? How could he know? Sesshoumaru was worried; he could smell the apprehension and confusion on her and see it in her eyes…but she had to know. He couldn't back down now! He pulled her a bit closer, their bodies touching and their noses an inch apart.

_I know all your favorite songs,_

_And you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong,_

_Think I know it's with me…_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you!_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see…_

_You belong with me!_

It was really happening! Sesshoumaru was singing for her, her own song of love for him, looking at her the way she had always wanted, needed from him. She could feel her eyes filling with tears and a smile taking over her face to the point of splitting it right in two. Her happiness washed over her and into Sesshoumaru, who mirrored her expression. No one had ever seen him show such emotion before, and he didn't regret it at all. For her, he would do anything. Kagome, unable to keep her feeling inside her any long, sang along with him, the both of their voices at full volume and singing for only each other.

_Standing by here,_

_Waiting at your back door,_

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_Baby…you belong with me!_

_You belong with me!_

_You belong with me!_

_Have you ever thought just maybe?_

_You belong with me!_

_You belong with me!_

The song ended and Kagome threw her arms around Sesshoumaru, sobbing with joy into his shoulder. He held her to his chest the way he had always dreamed of, and looked around the room.

Inuyasha and Miroku beamed at him while Sango and Kikyo fought back tears of happiness for Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kagura looked like she had been slapped in the face, but he didn't care how she felt about it. She wasn't worth his though of time, the only thing that mattered was in his arms.

He pulled back to wipe her tears away and lift her face to his.

"Kagome…I love you. I apologize for never telling you sooner, but I was afraid…afraid you did not feel the same for me." Kagome sniffled.

"I've always thought you'd never love me…I love you too, Sesshoumaru…we're pretty stupid, huh?" Sesshoumaru laughed and pulled her lips almost to his and breathed in her sweet scent.

"It would seem as though we are." He whispered and kissed her for the first of many many times.


End file.
